When Laura Met Stiles
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Since her death, Laura Hale's worry for her little brother has kept her from moving on into the afterlife. So she's been around, watching her brother crumble before her eyes unable to do anything; at least until she finally gets to know one Stiles Stilinski, and maybe then she can finally take her brother's well-being into her intangible hands. (Slash, bottom!Derek; Please R&R)
1. Prologue: They Meet

This is a fanfiction based on MTV's Teen Wolf. Warnings are Semi-AU (at the least), Slash, Bottom!Derek, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, possible mentioned Mpreg., more warnings may come.

Summary: Since her death, Laura Hale's worry for her little brother has kept her from moving on into the afterlife. So she's been around, watching her brother crumble before her eyes unable to do anything; at least until she finally gets to know one Stiles Stilinski, and maybe then, she can finally take her brother's well being into her intangible hands.

Pairings: Eventual Stiles/Derek, OCs/Derek, more pairings within story.

* * *

Prologue

I wanted to kick Chris Argent in the face for handling my brother like that for what was likely the third time this month. He needed to move on with his life and get over the fact that my brother killed his wife, as much as the man didn't want to admit it, it was all her fault; all Derek was trying to do was protect his own.

This particular slam was into the wall of another gas station in town, this time with a scentless wolfsbane laden dagger of some sort pressed into Derek's side without stabbing him, but hidden from the view of outsiders. Chris moved in real close to Derek's face for a few silent seconds, then spoke without moving back an inch.

"There have been odd attacks happening here and there around town lately, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, right?" Chris asked in a smooth voice.

I rolled my eyes, of course my brother didn't know what was going on, but he too was looking of course.

I've watched Derek rack his head for the past couple of months with him trying to figure out what in the world is going on. The attacks in questions were just that, attacks, not really deaths, at least not yet. People were being attacked in the night, again; but this time it didn't really equate to being a werewolf. Yes, the attacks were similar, but it was the characteristics of the attacks, or rather the wounds the people were left with; the claw marks weren't that of werewolves but another species entirely, just of what wasn't known.

"I have no idea." Derek answered through clenched teeth.

Chris gave Derek an extra hard glare before suddenly unhanding him, but not before shoving Derek back into the wall that he was still pressed up against. Sheathing the dagger, the bastard turned his back on Derek and simply walked away without another word. Derek held his breath until the man was out of hearing range, simply stepped a couple steps away from the wall as he kept his eyes on the newly widowed man till he stepped in his car and drove away.

Derek could've slashed Chris' head off of his shoulders at such close range with little struggle, even with that dagger pressed to his side; but both he and Chris knew he wouldn't do that, that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Derek felt horrible for taking Allison's mother away from her, no matter what her father did, he refused to take him away too, even if it meant that he was going to die, which at times he wished would happen.

Derek did the opposite of what he felt like doing and squared his shoulders, he walked to the side of the gas station that had his car, and made the discovery that Chris had made sure to see to his car before coming to him. Instead of one window like it usually was, it was both the windshield and back windows. With a heavy sigh and a long, slow, hard drag of his hand over his face; Derek slipped into his car and drove home, with plans of visiting the shop for the second time that month in the morning.

I seated myself in the seat next to him and just stared. My baby brother was breaking, he was going to crack soon, how and when I didn't know, but it was going to be soon. Someone needed to take care of him because he wasn't doing it himself, he just gave himself the minimal bit of care necessary to keep himself going, and it was killing him because he almost refused to do anything more.

When I was alive, when it was just us two, I had to go out of my way to make sure that Derek was eating well(even if it was only junk food for a week straight), that he was healthy, that he was entertained (buying comics and DVDs), spoke with people instead of being alone all the time (introduced him to people his age), nearly everything in an attempt to keep him from falling into complete depression; that was a full time job pretty much. But when I left to go back home, as I was dying, I knew that everything for Derek was just going to fall, that he was going to blame my death on himself as well.

He didn't need this, he didn't deserve this, yet he himself refused to have it any other way; this life of minimums being a life of "repentance" for betraying his family those years ago. If I was able, I would drag Kate Argent's soul from Hell, place it back into her body and kill her slowly and painfully again for what she did to us. I hated that woman like I hated no other.

Derek suddenly slowed to a stop and just stared at something, I followed his gaze and spotted who he was looking at; one Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was at the other side of the road next to what looked like a now broken down jeep, cursing under his breath as he fiddled under the hood under a dim lamp light hanging at the side at almost midnight in the freezing cold. Derek drove up the road and made a u-turn, he drove until he stopped next to the jeep at the side shining the headlights at a now stunned Stiles.

Derek sat back and just stared at Stiles for a moment, almost smirking. I wanted to laugh. He stepped out of the car and sauntered over, I followed closely behind him.

"Dead car battery, dead cell battery, no jumper cables, and no charging cable." Derek said simply. "And you can't get a connection out here on your laptop to call for help."

Stiles shoved his shivering hands into his pockets and sort of shrunk into himself, before snapping his head up and snapping at Derek.

"Yeah! I was researching those attacks that have been happening!" Stiles said. "I've got more of a lead than you!"

I smiled, I really liked Stiles.

"Okay, let's hear it." Derek said.

Stiles shrunk back a little and mumbled his answer under his breath.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Hyenas!" Stiles snapped.

I liked Stiles, but most of the time I just didn't get the kid. He tried, he really tried, but more times rather than not his attempts didn't pan out.

Derek, confused and skeptical, turned his back on Stiles and headed to the back of his own car, Stiles following after him going off.

"I think its Hyena weres of some sort!" Stiles continued to explain. "I saw the pictures of the wounds in my dad's files and saw that they really weren't werewolves, the claw marks were too jagged and thin, well, maybe not all that thin, but still."

Derek more or less listened to the now rolling on rambling Stiles as he retrieved a set of jumper cables from the back of his car, Stiles may or may not have noticed, but he continued to follow Derek to the front of their cars.

Connecting the cables to both cars Derek turned to Stiles and told him to shut up. Stiles' mouth shut with an audible snap.

Derek pointed at Stiles' car in a signal for him to just get his ass in there. Stiles looked around at the cars and noticed what Derek had done while he was off in his own little world of explanation, without a word he turned and went off to his car while Derek went off to his own. After a couple of minutes, the jeep was running.

Derek stepped out of his car to retrieve his cables, closed the hoods to both cars; he spared Stiles a glance and saw that Stiles were just shivering, he could actually hear Stiles' teeth clattering together. It was late fall and Stiles were wearing only a thin long sleeve shirt; clearly he had no plans of being out as late as he was. Derek shrugged out of his jacket, walked over to Stiles' car, opened the door and tossed his jacket at the unsuspecting teen, then closed the door shut. When Derek started walking towards him while taking off his jacket, I saw that Stiles had panic running through his eyes, the last thing he expected was for Derek to just give him, likely to simply borrow, his ever present leather jacket. Stiles quickly put it on, just as he looked up to at least mouth thank you to Derek; the man had already driven away.

Derek was driving slower than he usually would, looking at the rear window, or rather there lack of, he made sure to see Stiles drive off before he started driving as he normally would. Though for some reason, my brother would sooner pull out his own two front teeth than to ever utter a word that Stiles was actually part of his pack, Stiles was still part of his pack in his book, a more important part than any of the others knew.

Derek cared deeply for his pack, he really did; but since the fire, Derek had a hard time showing emotion, an even more difficult time showing emotions after I died. As a kid, Derek was a very cute affectionate pup, he loved to give hugs and received them; he was often the one to initiate cuddle piles with the pack back then. Back then, when someone was sad, Derek would go out of his way to make sure he could make them smile and feel better again; he loved life and loved to see everyone happy. Then after the fire, he became depressed, it was frightening; that wasn't my brother, yet I knew from then on it was. I tried everything within my power to make him happy, to try and revive the brother that I lost, nearly to no avail.

When Derek confided in me his relationship with Kate, and what Kate had done, I wanted to snap at him, to hit him, to scream at him; but I knew that if I did any of that, I would lose any chance of gaining my brother back. So, I skipped all of my initial reaction and skipped to the inevitable end, to reassure him that I would always love him and that I would always be there for him. I got over my anger quite quickly when I realized that this confession lifted a major weight off of Derek's shoulders, not all of it, but a lot; he was smiling again, we spoke more, we spent more time together, I was finally getting my favorite wolf back, my best friend.

Then I had to come back to Beacon Hills. It was a couple years later, we had built a life together; Derek was going off to a community college, though he could've gone to a better school, money was no issue to us and he had the grades; and I just had little jobs here and there as main support for both of us, to keep myself busy, keeping our funds from the death of our family as an emergency fund. Ever since arriving in New York, I felt like I left something, or rather someone back in Beacon Hills. The feeling had been nagging me for a bit in the beginning, then at the point that I finally made the decision to go back it was gnawing at me, I couldn't ignore it.

I left New York with a promise from Derek that he would behave and not fall, he promised me; he made me promise to keep safe and to come back safe and sound, I promised him. We broke our promises to each other, from the second I found Uncle Peter. I knew I should've just left well enough alone stayed in New York with Derek, but I just had to find out. Now I'm watching my brother kill himself.

Derek pulled up to the burnt remains of the Hale house, getting out of the car he shifted and ran off, barely remembering to close the door behind him. He ran through the woods until he came to a cave, a cave that he's been calling... well, he hasn't called it anything…

He simply walked in and fell to the ground; he took out his wallet and opened it to a single picture. Taking the picture out of the wallet, he clutched it in his hand and tossed the wallet off to the side somewhere momentarily unknown. Clutching said picture in hand, he curled up into a tight ball.

"Goodnight Laura, I'm sorry." He whispered.

The picture was the final picture we took together, of me and him at a Gay Pride parade in New York, shortly after he came out to me.

Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

I can't cry as a ghost, though I want to sob, and scream, and yell. My brother punishes himself so much that he hasn't allowed himself the simple "comfort" of sleeping in our old tarnished home; that would still be better than sleeping in this cave.

Not being able to handle this anymore, I just drifted off, to where, I don't know, at this moment anywhere else would be better than here.

* * *

I found myself in Stiles Stilinski's room staring face to face with him some time later, how I ended up there I didn't know. But with the way he's staring in my direction right now, I almost swear he can see me.

"Who are you?" Stiles suddenly asked.

I know he wasn't talking to me, no one has seen me in years. I looked around confused to see if there was anyone else; we were the only ones here.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked, angrily this time.

I looked into his eyes. Shit! He really was staring at me.

"I don't know how you can see me." I said. "But hello Stiles. My name is Laura, Laura Hale."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1: They Speak

**Chapter 1**

Stiles barely bit back the scream that he wanted to let out when the book that he tossed at "Laura Hale's" head went right through it and right out the open window behind her.

'This can't be happening…' Stiles thought to himself. 'I can't truly be going crazy, not now.'

"Just go, just leave now!" Stiles said. "I don't even-" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Laura did the opposite of leaving and drifted over to Stiles, floating around him as she took in what she saw, all of it for the first time.

Instead of the "scrawny brat" that she heard her brother often call Stiles under his breath so often, she saw a man that had more strength than others thought, both physically and mentally. Stiles held himself with an air of confidence that could be popped with a pin, but got stronger every day from what she saw. His time with running with all of the wolves and crazy around town made him stronger than his simple hobby of lacrosse. Though Stiles was still a boy, he was quickly becoming a man, a man that Laura could come to trust with the well being of her brother. Stiles was already taking care of Derek more than that man took care of himself, what with "letting" Derek stay so many nights and feeding him when he stayed over. Stiles was so used to it, he even left his window unlocked and at times opened for Derek to come in when he came over; but Derek hasn't been over in nearly a month.

Stiles stood still as a statue as Laura made her rounds around him, every turn around him made him colder and colder, Laura completely unaware of the unintentionally cold aura she was leaving behind. When she finally stopped and drifted away from Stiles a few feet, Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well, if you're Derek's sister, why aren't you haunting him?" Stiles asked in a slightly quivering voice. "Why are you bothering me?"

Laura thought back to where she left her brother sleeping.

"He's depressed." She said simply and truthfully.

Stiles scoffed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stiles said haughtily.

Laura glared at Stiles; Stiles instantly found that look that Derek so often did was a family trait; Laura decided to take Stiles up on his unintentional request.

"Well, Derek is currently sleeping in a cave." Laura said. "He barely eats a decent meal, which with being a werewolf he needs to eat a lot more than the average person to maintain energy throughout the day. He constantly beats and berates himself for something he should've let go years ago and refuses to forgive himself for it, even though myself and I'm pretty sure everyone in his family has already forgiven him for it."

Stiles stood in stunned silence.

"He can take care of himself; he just can't bring himself to do it because he doesn't think he deserves it." Laura said. "You care for him don't you Stiles?"

Stiles blushed; he looked at his opened window wide eyed.

Laura smirked.

"Otherwise, you wouldn't leave your window unlocked and opened in such a dangerous town." Laura added.

Stiles stuttered before speaking.

"Oh shut up!" He hissed; his face aflame in embarrassment.

Laura laughed out loud.

Stiles went to his window, making a point to walk right through Laura and closed his window; Laura noticed that Stiles didn't lock it.

"What do you want with me?" Stiles asked.

"I want for you to take care of my brother." Laura said. "To-"

Stiles didn't let her finish, he went off.

"Why should I do that?" Stiles asked. "He hates me! Plus, even if I did try to take care of him in the slightest, he's just going to push me away."

Laura pointed to the jacket that Derek had let Stiles borrow earlier that night, hung up neatly in his closet on a hanger instead of thrown about on the floor much like the long sleeved shirt and jeans that he was wearing earlier.

"That jacket, along with only a couple of photos were the only things that me and Derek were able to salvage from the fire." Lauder said. "The jacket belonged to our father. Derek wouldn't let just anyone borrow his jacket for anything; he'd only let someone trusted take it with them, TRULY TRUSTED."

Stiles looked back at the jacket, not saying anything, but thinking of that night at the pool.

"Things changed Stiles, even though it hardly seems like it." Laura said. "Yes, my brother seems like an asshole, but that's an unfortunate default. I don't know what it's going to take for make him realize that he can trust you with more than just his jacket, but I feel that it can get to that point…eventually…"

Stiles was still silent for a moment.

"Tell me what he was like when he was younger, before the fire?" Stiles asked.

Laura smiled, there was hope yet.

So, the two spoke, about when Derek was when he was younger; how as a kid he had aspirations to grow up someday and be a bridge between were-creatures of all kind and hunters, to tell them that they were all not the big bad creatures that they thought they were protecting people from.

The conversation soon drifted from Derek to the Argents. Chris was actually a family associate to the Hale family; this was news that nearly knocked Stiles off his bed. The Hales were protectors of Beacon Hills when the Argents weren't around, but the obvious sour patches of that were Kate and Gerard. Chris and Joseph Hale, Laura and Derek's father, were childhood friends; they did everything together up to the point as teenagers when their familial destinies nearly tore them apart.

Chris was a "softy" in the hunter world, he looked to reason and time when it came to slaying, he wanted to scope out the situation and make sure he wasn't killing an innocent being, which drove Gerard INSANE! He wanted his oldest son to be like his only daughter, Kate; but Chris never caved in, sticking to what he believed was right, all the while secretly hanging out with Joe.

Joe just went on with his life as werewolf, shifting by night and living as close to as normal human life by day. At that time, the Hale family lived at the center of Beacon Hills, this was quite a while before the house in the woods was built; but when it came to night, the woods became his and other were-creatures sanctuary, up until the Argents took to using the woods for live action target practice.

Kate was an insanely accurate shot, she hardly ever killed, it wasn't her intention, she wanted to make her prey suffer. Chris shot at them, knowing to shoot at extremities to keep wounds minimal, as long as he shot at them, they could get away pretty much unscathed, or his sister would maim them; a case of two unfortunate extremes.

Gerard was more ancient that Stiles originally thought, because by the time Chris was born, age wise he could've been his own father's grandchild. By the time Chris reached twenty-five, Gerard couldn't hold overall head of the family anymore, and as the oldest, Chris stepped up. Immediately, things changed as soon as he was able to change them. The were-creatures of Beacon Hill were no longer on permanent open season, Chris took charge of training all new hunters and taught them his ways; he didn't look to befriend were-creatures, but he did respect them as long as they followed the law and didn't cause trouble. Despite all of this, Gerard still held a large part in the shaping of the hunter, not everything went the way Chris truly wished it would.

Chris asked the Hales, all of them, if they would keep a close eye out for any danger in the Hills while he and the other hunters went off on out of town missions; with Chris being a trusted family friend even after everything he did under his father's watch, the Hales agreed.

With this news, Stiles just sat back in slack-jawed awe.

"Does Derek even know this?" Stiles asked.

"Not all of it, but enough." Laura said. "That's the reason why Chris just doesn't outright kill Derek; he's the son of his best friend. He went our funerals, all of them, even brought flowers to my grave years later when I was found to be dead; he even offered his place for me and Derek to stay right after the fire, but we decided to leave still."

Stiles' head was spinning; he just dropped back onto his bed fully.

"So much…" Stiles mumbled.

Laura nodded.

"I know, he's an asshole, but I feel his pain." Laura said. "But there is a piece of him that still cares enough for Derek to not kill him, even though at times it seems like he goes all out to do it."

Stiles stared up at his ceiling in silence, unblinking. Laura thought he fell asleep with his eyes open for a moment before he spoke again.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Stiles asked.

"Because I want you to get to know Derek." Laura said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I know that you like him, more than like him, maybe love him." Laura said in a rush. "Derek needs someone not only to take care of him, but love him as well. I feel that you can do that."

Stiles gave Laura a look that let Laura know Stiles' answer before he even uttered it, a look of incredulous anger.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT HIM ON ME?!" Stiles finally yelled.

He didn't have to worry about his dad; the time for him to come home wouldn't be for another couple of hours.

"BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!" Laura yelled at Stiles.

Stiles let out an angry scoff.

"Quit fucking with me and get the fuck out of my house!" Stiles said.

"But Stiles-"

Stiles put up a hand, shutting Laura down.

"I don't want to hear it." Stiles said as he walked over to his window; slowly, almost reluctantly, he locked his window. "Derek Hale is the saddest, most obnoxious man I've ever met in my whole life, only being surpassed by the hunters."

Laura's jaw dropped.

"He's never going to find happiness in this lifetime, just never." Stiles said, his head hanging, his voice devoid of any emotion. "I help him because the life of my best friend is always in the balance, as annoying as Scott is, he's my brother, and I don't leave my family alone in danger if I can help it. But Derek, he's lost everything, including hope; I believe he needs help, but he's never going to take it. No matter what I do, it will never be enough."

Laura was speechless.

"Just go, please." Stiles said as he walked over to his bed and flopped down onto it, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it tight around his body.

Laura stared after Stiles for a bit before she left.

She didn't know where she was going to go, but anywhere else was better than Beacon Hills.

To be continued…


End file.
